A world where everyone forgets
by Bro-NawBlood
Summary: Fine decided to go and live on the other world, for the sake of everyone. Just as when everything was going smoothly, will history repeat itself? Or will history itself change for the worse or for the best? FxS BxR
1. Chapter 1

**Heya~ It's me guyz, yeah I won't be updating EM much. Ideas kept running away from me, so I'll be pausing from updating there, and will be updating in this new story. I do not own FBNFH**

* * *

"Now turn!"

"Kyaa!"

"Princess Fine, Princess Rein are you okay?"

Fine and Rein were practicing their waltz with their dance instructors. The two were doing well when both of them, at the same time, stepped on their partner's foot just as they were suppose to turn. The two were now on the floor, laying while they rest their bodies.

"Princess Fine, Princess Rein! It is not princess-like to lay on the floor while you two are still in practice" Camelot scolded, she hurriedly grabbed both of the twins wrist and bought them up

"Camelot, can you wait? Me and Rein are still tired from the dancing" Fine whined, her legs gave up and she again fell on the floor

"Yeah, we have been dancing for about an hour" Rein agreed, as she too lay on the floor besides Fine

"Princess Fine, Princess Rein. Your birthday will be held tonight, and I told your highness that I will prepare you" Camelot said, she stood proudly while Lulu tried to angle the spotlight on Camelot

Right on time, Queen Elsa and King Truth came "How's our birthday girls?"

"Mama, Papa!" Fine and Rein ran to them and gave the two a tight hug, Elsa and Truth laughed as they both patted the twins heads

"Princess Rein, the dress that you have requested to be made is finish and is now in the living room" one of the maids said

"I'll be right there" Rein told the maid "I'll be going now"

Rein left, leaving Fine along with Elsa and Truth. Elsa dismissed Camelot and the others, while Truth asked one of the maids to bring them cookies and tea in the garden. As Fine, Elsa, and Truth were now sitting in the center of the garden, Elsa and Truth drank their tea while Fine consume all the cookies she see.

"So Fine, have you decided?" Elsa asked all of the sudden, Fine chocked on her cookies hearing it. Truth gave Fine her tea, Fine happily accepted

"Yes I have... I'll go" Fine answered calmly after drinking her tea, she looked at the pond not to far from them

"Are you sure, there is no turning back once you have decided. When you leave this place, everyone and I mean everyone will forget that there was ever a Princess Fine that once grew up with her twin sister, Princess Rein"

"I am sure, I already made up my mind years ago. Although I kept having second thoughts, but I knew that I was doing this for everyone. Especially for Rein, her memories were born, grew, and stayed here and I can't let that just fade away just like that"

"But there is still time, so you have the option to change your mind and we will think of something else" Truth suggested, quietly he bit into a cookie

"No, it's fine. Like I said, Rein loved and cherished her memories here. I cannot be selfish by taking that away from her. I have a life waiting for me on the other side"

Elsa and Truth didn't protest. The three continued to enjoy there time, until midnight, everything will soon change. Fine and Rein's life will soon be separated, when one of them will live happily ever after while the other is yet to begin. When one will be known by whole-hearted, while the other will be forgotten by mind.

Night came, everyone were now preparing for the a special night for the twin. Rein and Fine entered the main room, they were given by surprise. Everyone of their friends were there, even there crushes. Their friends, classmates, even their former ex-enemy was their to celebrate.

Everyone had a blast, those were one of the nights they will never forget. Fine and Rein accepted the gifts whole-kindheartedly, there were different kinds of gifts they opened but they loved it all. They began to get more pumped into the party. Everyone played games, eat, and danced till' they were tired. Fine excused herself to rest, she sat one of the sofa and looked at the ticking clock.

Ten more minutes until midnight, it was almost time. Fine stood up and began to walk towards the exit.

Rein was walking around the room when she spotted Fine. Rein was gonna call her but she she saw Fine acting suspicious as she walked away, she decided to follow her. In the hall, Rein continued to follow Fine. As Fine turned to one of the corners, she disappeared.

"Fine, Fine. Where are you?" Rein called, she looked from left to right. She noticed one of the room's lights were open so she decided to peek

"You are doing this for everyone's sake, right?" Elsa said, she hugged Fine as tears rolled down to her cheeks

"Make us proud, especially Rein" Truth added, Fine nod as she left the room

Rein didn't know what to do but enter the room "Fine!" she shouted but Fine already left the room. Elsa and Truth looked at her, surprised "Where's Fine?"

"Rein, Fine is going... somewhere and we might never see her again" Elsa explained

"Wha-What!"

"There is still time so sit here and we will explain everything"

Rein sat between her mother and father, she sat quietly and readied herself to hear every single word her mother was going to say.

"It all started when...

_**Elsa's story (Elsa's**_**_POV_****)**

_In a thousand years, twins are born into this world. As you and Fine thought that Princess Grace was a single child, well she also has a twin. Her name was Princess Aya. She shared similar traits with Grace and both grew up together, both of them were inseparable. But as the two grew up, one was needed to rule the Sunny Kingdom while the other has to rule the other. The Kingdom has no mere name, and it was like all the other Kingdoms. Princess Aya decided to rule the other Kingdom and bid her sister goodbye before disappearing around midnight. However, the two sister did communicate with each other. Using one of the special crystals crafted by Queen Aya herself, Princess Grace and Queen Aya both live in peace. It was destined for one of the twins to die early and the other to live late. Unfortunately, Queen Aya had suddenly became weak and her duties as Queen became much more harder because of her condition. As years have passed, Queen Aya died leaving no one to rule the kingdom that she have loved and cherished._

_Princess Grace can't stand seeing the people suffer, so she decided to rule the other kingdom also. Every three days, Princess would go to the other Kingdom and rule there. It was hard, but Princess Grace knew it was worth it. She knew it was for her sister. She did everything for her and her sister's kingdom. Balancing everything, she tried. Sadly, she died early also but without passing the Sunny Kingdom's throne to the next ruler. But there was something wrong, Queen Aya didn't pass her position to someone. So the other kingdom lived in pain and suffering, still awaiting for their next ruler._

_**End**_

"Wait you mean" Rein said "And you didn't tell me!?"

"We were suppose to but Fine told us not to tell you, she didn't want to worry you" Elsa explained "Besides, Fine already made her decision and there was no stopping her, it is already decided. You know, Fine already knew this five years ago"

"Mama, Papa. You didn't tell me, after all this years. And you let Fine to just do that!"

"I am so sorry, Rein. But because Fine was serious, we didn't do anything. One of you is destined to rule the other kingdom and Fine decided to do so. She sacrificed herself to let you continue to live your life"

"Fine always think about the others first before herself... Papa, where is Fine?"

"She is now at the pond in the garden" Truth said "Hurry, go and see her, until it is still not midnight there is still time to see her"

Rein didn't hesitate, she was now out of the room and was now running. She exited the castle and ran to their garden, her heart began to beat rapidly. She felt her heart stop as she heard the bell began to ring. Hurriedly, she began to run faster. In the garden she saw Fine in the middle of a red-colored pond, the pond shone as Fine threw something shiny on the pond.

"Fine!"

Fine looked up and saw Rein, she smiled and waved at her "Goodbye Rein, please live a happy life. Even if I am gonna be erased from your memory, please know that I will forever be in your heart" with that Fine disappeared.

Rein jumped into the pond and began to splash the water, she was dripping wet but she didn't stop until her arms grew tired. She kneel on the water and began to cry "Fine... why?"

Three...

"Fine. you should have told me"

Two...

"Fine, why did you choose to go?"

One...

"Fine"

Zero...

"Who's... Fine?"

**How you all enjoyed this! Naw going off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwah! I like making weird noises, so... chapter 2 of AW~ I do not won FBNFH**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

I opened my eyes, only seeing water everywhere. Where am I anyway? Slowly, I began running out of breath. I can't breath, someone help. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness, just then I felt someone grabbed my wrist. I was being pulled out... I reached the surface and began to breath the fresh air. The person lifted me up, I lay on the ground and began catching my breath.

"Are you okay, M'lady?" someone asked me, I looked up and came intact with crimson-red eyes

"Who, who are you?" I asked, I slowly stood up. My legs wobbled a little bit, and my visions are still blurry

"I am Julius, one of the servants in the kingdom. You must be Fine, the princess from the Sunny Kingdom, who chose to sacrifice her life for her sister"

"How did you-"

"M'lady, we know. From the pond, it shows us everything that happens in the Sunny Kingdom"

"I see"

"Well then, I shall escort you to the castle"

I nodded and followed him. I looked around and observed everything, it seems like I came from the pond in a middle of a forest. The forest seems dead, dry leaves were scattered everywhere, some of the leaves on the branches will almost fall. I looked up and saw the sky. The sky was dark, it looked like it was gonna rain or something. Birds weakly chirped here and there, the paths were covered by black rose petals. Fine here is your new story, you'll be the one making the people here live a new life, don't mess 'll be the one writing your own plotting. I miss Rein and the others already, they must have forgotten me by now. Rein, I hope you will fulfill all of your goals and dreams. And also marry Bright.

"Milady, here we are now. Someone will await you inside" Julius said, he opened the door and I entered

I heard the door close behind me, the inside of the castle was simple and similar to a normal castle, the carpet was covered in dirt a little, the chandeliers were decorated with plain simple but unique rocks. I would know since I have been studying that when Mama and Papa introduced us to a friend of theirs who studies rock. Pillars there have small cracks, and the thing that stood out the most was the throne. There sat a crown, it must have been Queen Aya's crown from when she was still alive.

I went to the throne and grabbed the crown gently. It looked kind of old and some scratches were visible but a little cleaning will do it. I heard a thump behind me, I turned around and a sword was almost touching my neck.

"Who are you!?" a boy, a royalty to be exact since he is wearing a crown "What are you doing here!?"

"I do not mean harm, please, let me explain" I told him

"Leave now, or I will be forced to call the guards"

Julius must have heard the yelling, he opened the doors and came running to my aid "Your highness, Ace. This is Fine, the next heir of the Kingdom" Julius turned to me "Fine, this is Ace. The current ruler of the Kingdom, although he is not fully yet after all this years"

The boy named Ace snapped from his crazy-killing mode and redrew his sword "I am so sorry your highness, I do not mean to do that"

"It's okay, I understand that you have did that to protect this crown that I am holding" I said, I showed him the crown that almost fell out of my hands "This is Queen Aya's crown, am I right?"

"Yes, your highness. Also that crown is also yours since you will be the next ruler of the Kingdom"

I smiled at him, he smiled back. He gently grabbed the crown, and slowly laid it on the throne again "Julius" he called

"Yes?" Julius went to Ace

"I want you to make an announcement to the people that we shall introduce the queen to them in a short time" Ace told him, Julius nodded and left the room to spread the announcement "Also I will introduce you to your personal maid, Juliet"

A girl with black hair in a maid dress, entered the room. Her hair was tied into a braid, she bowed and said "It is my honor to serve you from now on, M'lady"

"It is also a honor to meet you also, Juliet" I bowed back at her "You must be Julius' little sister"

"I am his older sister, but good guess"

"Close enough"

"Juliet, will you show the Queen her room. She must get ready for the crowning later, dress her up nicely" Ace ordered, after that we left the room and Juliet guided me to my room

The hallway was also plain, the paintings were professionally made. Black roses sat in the vases, almost dying from lack of sun or water. We finally reached my room. The door was made from wood, but I didn't care. We entered, while Juliet was choosing a dress for me to wear I was looking outside the window.

The town were almost destroyed, every living thing were dying. I watched the people enter the castle, they must have walked a long way just to come. Okay Fine, you can do this. Just inhale and exhale, keep calm don't let your emotions get the best of you. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts as Juliet poke me behind. I turned around and saw Juliet, behind her was different kinds of dresses. Please don't tell I am going to wear all of that, please.

"Now M'lady, please try all of these dresses" Juliet smiled at me, she handed me the dresses "I'll be outside the room. If you have picked the proper dress that you will be wearing for the crowning late, knock on the door to let me know"

"Can I just go out like this" I pointed at my attire, my adventuress set "I mean, I go out like this all the time"

"No, you must wear a dress from this. It is my duty to prepare you at any type of special events, such as today!"

I gulped, Juliet seems to have the same aura as Rein "Su-Sure, I-I'll pick"

"Great! I'll be outside~"

I sighed. Rein, Juliet might have picked up to your attitude. I wonder what you are doing there in the Sunny Kingdom, I hope you are doing great. I placed the dresses on the bed and began to choose.

"Too big, too small, too itchy, too girly, too much ribbon, too much jewels, too... princely?"

After trying all the dresses, three were left.

Should I pick the frilly one or the simple one. If I choose the frilly one, will I stand out too much. But if I wear the simple one, everyone might think that I have no sense of fashion. Then suddenly something caught my eye, it was a dress not to simple and not to plain. Just right. I smiled, took it, and began to change.

I knocked on the door and Juliet entered. She clapped her hand together and said "Wonderful, see? It is not that bad wearing a dress"

"But if I trip, then it's your fault" I joked, I twirled around "My sister used to force to wear dresses such as this"

"I remember when I was young, I use to force Julius to wear a dress. Not too long, Mother joined me"

Me and Juliet laughed but fell into silence when Julius came inside, his face was beeping red "You two can talk about that later, for now Ace has ordered me to come and fetch the Queen for the crowning"

"We will be there in a second" Juliet told him, Julius sighed before closing the door "Isn't he cute?"

"Um..." I wasn't sure if the meaning of that was affectionate or just the appearance "Yeah?"

"I didn't mean by love, I meant by appearance. And Milady"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Julius or Ace-sama, but I actually pair my brother with Ace-sama"

We stood there for a minute before laughing, yeah I think so too. When Juliet looked at the time, she saw that we were running late. So without a word we left the room, and began walking to where we were suppose to be. At the main room.

We soon have reached the main room, we sighed in relief "We are so for being late"

"No it is okay, you must have having trouble on picking a dress" Ace said, he held his had in front of me and I accepted it "Now, we will now introduce you to our people"

I stood at the top of the stairs, all the people were staring at me. Ace stepped in and with a loud voice "Thank you everyone for coming, today I shall tell you a wonderful news. From the Sunny Kingdom, Princess Fine who will be now be your Queen, has decided to be the next Queen of this Kingdom. And as substitute ruler of the Kingdom, I here by declare Fine! As the Queen, the heiress of the throne"

People clapped, and screamed with delight. I looked at Ace as he placed the crown on my head, Queen Aya's crown. I looked at the people and spoke "Thank you everyone, even though I have yet to rule this Kingdom. I'll do my best to be the best heiress that you will see. I really thank you all so much"

**On the Sunny Kingdom (Rein's POV)**

Who's Fine and what am I doing here on the water? I stood up and looked at the pond, it's red. I wonder why? I got out of the water and went to Mama and Papa's room, they were there. Just talking and eating cake, but as I looked at them something was missing. Someone was missing...

"Rein, what are you doing there? Come and eat the cakes with us" Mama called me, I nervously walked to them and joined them

"So how are you? Is everything alright? You look kinda odd" Papa asked me, he passed me one slice of strawberry cake

"I am alright, although it seems like I have forgotten someone" I said "Papa, do you know a person named Fine?"

Mama and Papa stopped eating, they paused for a moment and gave me an apologetic smile. No I guess, oh well. Better enjoy this cake before I lose my appetite. Hm~ Strawberry is sure a sweet flavor

* * *

**Finish~ I'll be updating tomorrow when I came back from school**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaptie 3 of AW. If you have noticed, yes. The story have a little similarity with Moonshine Wish's "Sun's Darkness" I'll try to avoid making my story similar to her. Note: My English is slowly getting weak. Anyways, I do not own FBNFH**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

"My Queen, now that you are now the ruler of this Kingdom. What are you going to do now?" Ace asked me, after the crowning we were now just talking

"I would likely to see the whole Kingdom. In my room, I saw the town outside was almost destroyed but not fully. Also while I was walking my way here with Julius, I saw the plants were dying. I just wanted to know if the people's health are okay"

"If that is your wish I will not decline. Anything else?"

"No that is all"

"I will call Juliet and Julius to keep an eye on you"

**Back to Rein **

Rein was strolling around the garden, she stopped at where the blue and red roses were. She looked at the blue and kissed one rose, she looked at the red rose puzzled.

"When did the maids planted this" Rein asked herself, she looked around and spotted the Royal Gardener "Mr. Gardener, did you planted this lovely red roses!"

"No I did not, Princess Rein!" the Royal Gardener replied back, he went back planting the little bud

Rein looked back at the red roses "So if Mr. Gardener didn't plant it, who did? I remember that I planted the blue roses with Mama, Papa, and...

"Rein!"

Rein looked at the person who called her, Bright and Shade. While Bright was currently her crush, Shade was her best friend. Shade is currently helping Rein to be more closer to Bright.

"Bright-sama, Shade! What are you two doing here?" Rein asked

"We decided to visit you" Bright explained "So whatcha' doin?"

"I was here to visit how my blue roses are, but I suddenly saw this red roses" Rein said, she stepped a little bit to the right. Letting Bright and Shade see them

"Wow, they are beautiful!" Shade complimented "Did you plant these?"

"No, I only planted these Blue ones"

"Weird... It's like I'm forgetting someone" Bright said out of the sudden

"Yeah me too" Shade agreed

"How about we eat first before talking about the red roses"

Shade and Bright nodded and followed Rein out of the garden. As the door closed, the red rose's petals began to fall.

**In the Other Kingdom (Juliet's POV)**

Me, Julius, and M'lady were strolling the town. I haven't visit much since the day me and Julius were taken in as servants in the castle. It was nice, but I was feeling kinda down. The buildings were almost destroyed, one looked like it was gonna fall apart.

"Did the people live like this for a thousand years? It's horrible, I couldn't imagine the people suffering from all those years" M'lady said, I agree

"Yes it has M'lady, it has" Julius quietly said

"I'll be looking around, you two can freely go around. We'll meet here again later, around 4'o clock"

Me and Julius nodded and went to our separate ways. M'lady went south, Julius went west while I went north. It had really change. The last time I saw the buildings still intact was when Queen Aya was still alive.

Without looking, I bumped into someone. It was a child "Oh, I am so sorry"

"It's okay, I wasn't looking in the way either" the child smiled, her cheeks were blushing pink and her orange hair fell to her eyes. Her clothes were dirty, they were tore here and there.

"What's your name? I'm Juliet"

"I'm Alice, and my those are my friends, Jessica, Randy, and Ian!"

Alice pointed to her friends, they were playing hopscotch. Alice mouthed me a good-bye before going back to her friends. I feel so sorry for them, but unless M'lady has ordered us to do something there is nothing we can do but watch. I'll tell M'lady about this later.

It was 4'o clock, I went to the location where M'lady said that we would meet up.

"Have you guys found anything?" M'lady asked, I noticed that her skirt was covered in mud "I found something"

"Yes, M'lady, Yes we have" Me ad Julius said at the same time

"How about we say it all at once?"

Both of us nodded and in three... two... one... "I was thinking about the people living here!"

All of us looked at each other and smiled at the same time. Hurriedly we went to Ace-sama to tell him our findings.

"So let me guess this straight, you wanted to let the people live here for the time being?" Ace repeated. When we have reached the castle, we were covered in dust and dirt. We were forced to take a bath and change, before settling the matter with Ace

"Yes" M'lady answered "When we went to town today and saw many people have been living unhealthy. The rate of a person dying is at a ninety-percent chance. If we don't do something, then all the people will continue to suffer more. I'll be doing this for everyone, especially for Queen Aya. I do not want her hard work go to waste"

"And Ace, we do have many unoccupied rooms. Enough for all the family in the Kingdom" Julius added

"But what about the food, and dresses?" Ace asked

"We do have a little garden behind the kingdom, if we work hard enough we'll have enough food for the people here. Also, in the dressing room, there are some old clothes that we haven't used. They aren't really old, but they are still a use to us"

"In the topic of the garden, we can plant another whole garden using the seeds from the fruits and the others. And us we do this, we will also use some help with the guards on rebuilding the houses. After that, we'll also start to replacing the dead environment with fresher buds in the garden"

"Okay, I approve. But are you sure that you all can do it by yourselves?" Ace asked. We grinned at him as Julius and I tugged his arms

He looked at us nervously "Of course, you'll be helping us

**Later... (Julius' POV)**

First we started on helping the citizens carrying their things, but it wasn't so much. We sorted out the rooms. Children's room, Study room, Play room, and other more rooms that I don't know what's the name of it.

"Everything seems to go smoothly, I see" Ace said as he stood besides me "Still, I don't think you, your sister, and the Queen could do all of this"

I nudge my elbow at him "We are not doing this all by ourselves, you are also helping us"

"Right"

Ace and I began to escort each and every family to their room. They thanked us multiple times, saying that they are really happy that we are helping them. But it was all Fine's idea, well maybe our idea.

We visited the garden, and it looked great. Besides seeing a garden full of dying plants, they were replaced with freshly new healthy growing plants.

"So what do you think?" Juliet said "Pretty nice, huh?"

"Really nice" I replied back

Next was the clothes, we found M'lady. A maid was teaching her to sew, so she don't know how to?

"M'lady, are you doing alright?" I asked as we approached her

"Well yeah, if you don't add the fact that I can't sew" M'lady answered "And call me Fine, I'm not use on people calling other than my name. Besides the unprincess-like princess in the history of the mysterious star"

We laughed all together. Ace sat besides her as he began to teach M- Fine to sew. This is new, I could see him blush. Embarrass from showing his skill?

"You didn't tell me you know how to sew" I chuckled

"Shut up" he replied

**Night Time...** **(Fine's POV)**

"How did you feel M'lady? Nervous, Happy, Sad, Angry" Juliet began to throw random words at me

"Juliet, I'm just nervous that's all. I mean I was just a simple Princess earlier and then look at me, I'm a Queen now" I said "Then we already started our first project! I don't know how long I can hold on"

"Just remember, me, Ace, and Julius is here by your side. We are ready to help whenever and wherever"

"Thanks, but the thing is that I'm really worried about is... I don't know how to act like a Queen"

Julius rested his hands on my shoulders "Then we'll teach you!"

"Wha-What!"

Juliet and Julius grabbed both of my wrist and began to run, I can feel my body flying in the air! While I was being afraid that I might fall down to the floor or people might see under my skirt. I am wearing a gown, so who wouldn't see? Especially when all the I wish I was just wearing a normal gown. Julius and Juliet began laughing. Not too long I began laughing with them.

We stopped in front of a room. Juliet and Julius grinned and opened the doors. The room had no furniture in it, it kinda looks like the a ballet room. Mirrors were everywhere as I look.

"You are going to teach me here!?" I shouted, my mouth dropping down. Julius chuckled and brought my mouth back up

"M'lady it is not Princess-like to make your mouth drop like that" Juliet laughed "Shall we begin?"

I nodded, Juliet grabbed my hands and brought me to the center of the room. Julius followed, he was carrying a pair of high heels!? Where did he get that?

"First things first M'lady, you must walk properly" Juliet started then turned me to face Julius as she made me sit on a chair. Okay, where did she get the chair from?

"While wearing this heels" Julius kneel and took off my shoes. Wait, I didn't tell you I was wearing shoes underneath my skirt? Oops, I forgot.

I was soon standing on my feet, wearing a pair of red heels. I walked my first steps while I try to balance my weight. I almost tripped, good thing Juliet was there besides me.

"In order to walk properly, you must breath properly don't get nervous. Don't slouch and don't stand straight to much or you might hurt yourself. Keep the rhythm in contact, don't walk to fast nor to slow" Julius instructed

I followed Julius' instruction, and I was almost at it until I stepped on my foot and fell on the floor "Ouch"

"This is going to be a long lesson"

* * *

**Finish! Hey, have you read 'Revived' it's a Phineas and Ferb fanfic. And it's so Awesome~ I think I'm going to make another story like that titled: When Playing God goes out of control**

**Inspiration to AW: Moonshine Wish's "Sun's Darkness"  
Inspiration to upcoming PG: The one who made "Revived" (Since I'm too bored to search the name)**


	4. Chapter 4

**^_^ Everybody is happy! Chapter 4 right here~**

* * *

**Ace's POV**

It has been a while since Queen Fine had came here. Just as she was now crowed as Queen, she went to her first project quickly. Letting family stay here in the castle while the guards rebuild their houses, some adults have volunteered to help so they can return the favor.

It has been a long time since I saw the people this happy since the day Aya died. But because of Fine, they began to smile again. Oh Aya, if you could see this now.

"My Queen, guards and some people are now ready to rebuild the buildings. Where do you want to start?" I asked Fine. She was practicing on table manners, we were eating in the dining hall with all the people in the Kingdom later so she wanted to learn so she wouldn't embarrass herself

"Me, Juliet, and Julius have talked about that and the South is where we are gonna start" Fine answered "Anyways, what do I need to use again?"

I chuckled and pointed at the spoon at her right, she quietly laughed and grabbed the spoon. She thanked me as she continue to use the other.

After telling the guards and the people where to start, they left. Deciding that visiting the garden would be good, I went. As I opened the door, Juliet was just weeding the garden. Some adults there was also planting and watering the plants.

Unlike in the Sunny Kingdom, plant here grows fast and can produce food in a hour. Although, plants produce less food. But it was more better than eat nothing for a few days waiting for plants to bare several food.

"How's the plant there, Juliet?" I asked her, she looked and me and signaled to go to her

"Well, mostly the plants here are growing properly. But others have died or are beginning to wither" Juliet answered, she turned to me. Her face became serious "How are you and and my little brother doing

"What? Of course, we are... good"

"Oh, are you sure? I think you meant 'Yeah, me and Julius are going steady right now' something like that"

"How about w-"

Julius entered, holding a tray of sandwiches "Juliet I brought your food" Julius looked at me, guess he already realized I was here "Hello there Ace"

While others call me Ace-sama, King, King Ace, etc. Julius started to call me Ace, I didn't know why I allowed him too. It was kind of rude if you address the sub-King by his name but I allowed. Juliet sometimes tease me of having feelings for Julius... and I think I'm three steps away from admitting that... I have, feelings... for...

"Ace-sama, are you okay?" Juliet waved a hand in front of me, I snapped out and nodded

**Rein's POV in the Sunny Kingdom**

"Rein, is everything fine?" Mama asked me. Mama was teaching me on how to tell flower languages when I suddenly stopped on the red rose

"It's nothing, but when the days seems to go... I felt like something or likely to be someone, is missing" I answered her as I turned to the next page

I didn't believe it but Mama flinched a little bit. I thought it was imagination but I don't know. She said she'll be going somewhere and come back after finishing at what she was gonna do. I said it was okay and she left.

I turned back to the previous page and stared at the red rose "Who... are you?"

**Other Kingdom (Fine's POV)**

"My Queen, the rebuilding is going on smoothly. The clothes are being med into newer clothes and the plants are now growing. Is there any more?" a maid reported

"No that's enough, you all have been working hard" I said "When nightfall comes, go and tell the guards and the adults to return to the castle. Juliet said that she harvested some vegetables and fruits to make dinner for all the people in the castle"

"Yes, My Queen"

The maid bowed and left, I was left again in the room alone. I sighed, I wish I helped the others there instead of sitting _here_ practicing on being a queen. Hm... maybe taking a break will not do harm.

I yawned a little bit, then I quickly shut my mouth tight. That was kinda un-queen like. I went to the garden knowing that the three were there. And I was right

"Hey guys, are the plants growing well?" I asked

"Of course, with little green-thumb girl and the adults here, the plants are growing at a fast rate" Julius said, he smirked as Juliet shot him a glare "How are your studies?"

"I got bored so I decided to help" I replied "My head is seriously aching, and I need to do something to get my mind out of it"

"Then how about you help me cook dinner with the other maids?" Juliet offered "We could use a little helping hand, and also maybe you might develop some cooking skills while your at it"

"Right, but what if I blow the kitchen up? When I was just thirteen, I nearly burned the castle down just by boiling water!"

"Fine, you realized that I am here. The maids are there, and we are gonna look out for you"

I nervously nodded, hesitating telling myself that I will not make mistakes. I seriously doubt that not making mistake will ever happen.

"M'lady, you must put the other ingredients before pouring the spices" one of the maid told me as she saw me about to put the spices.

"Oops, sorry" I blushed, I pulled the spices away "I do not have a lot of experience on cooking"

I called one maid to take over and went to just peeling some potatoes.

"Don't worry, you'll learn"

The maid picked up a carrot and began to slice it "If you want to make curry, you have to practice this everyday. But we need extra food to do that"

I nodded, I went back to peeling the potatoes. Slowly I grabbed the knife and held it gently, carefully I began to peel the potato. This is easy, just relax.

"Seems like you are getting the hang of it" Juliet told me, she was whipping whip cream for the cake "After you peel all of that and me finishing whipping this, let me take over to cut it and you will help the other maids covering the cake with icing"

"Sure" I went back to the peeling of the potatoes, I am really getting the hang of it!

After peeling I called Juliet "Juliet, is this okay?"

Juliet observed the potatoes that were now peeled "Good work! You did a great job, now you go to the maids and help them cover the cake"

As Juliet told me, I went to the maids that were now placing the cake on the table. The cake was three-layered tall and it was huge! Gotta stop myself from drooling or I'll will back one step from my studies, and I don't even know what that means!

"Ah M'lady, the cake is ready. You may now cover it in icing" the maid brought two bowl of icing, one red and one blue "Which color do you prefer?"

I looked at the red one before the blue. Rein... without having any second thoughts I grabbed the blue one. I smiled ad began to cover the cake. Next we began to decorate, I choose the Jewels, the Moon, and the Sun. I choose them because they reminded me of Bright, Shade, and the Sunny Kingdom.

We finally finished and we looked at it for mistakes, it was perfect and so... delicious looking. I can't wait to eat it, too bad I have to act mature.

"Hey there Fine!" Juliet patted me at the back and looked at the cake "Nice job! All of you did great!"

Soon after cooking, which was hard, we were now in the dining room. All of us sat on our seats, some offered the young ones their seats and told them they would just stand up.

"I humbly thank you for all the support you gave us" I thanked them "Without you all here, we wouldn't do all of this"

"My Queen, you are the person we should be thanking" An elder said "If it wasn't for you, we would still stay like that"

"A toast, for our new Queen! For Queen Fine!"

We all brought our glass up and cheers. We all ate happily, I could see from the corner of my eyes that Ace was feeding Julius. I giggled, I felt a tug on my skirt and saw one of the kids. Juliet told me her name was Alice.

"Nee-san, thank you again" she said "For everything"

I smiled and went to my knees so I was leveled in her sight "This is something I have to do, don't worry. With all my might, I will help you guys. At any cost"

"You are as nice as Aya-nee was, if she saw you, she would be happy"

"Yeah, she will be happy"

We all enjoyed the food the maids and the cook did, the curry and the salad tasted so good! I remembered that there was still dessert so I began to lessen my eating so if the time of eating the cake comes I'm ready to eat it all. Maybe not all of it, some of it.

"Is everyone ready for the cake?" Juliet shouted, all of us screamed Yes as a replied. The maids came out with the delicious cake we made.

"Nee-san, did you make that?" Alice asked

"Half of it yes, and the other half, the maids did it" I answered, i held my hand to her which she took "Come on, let's get some cake before it's gone"

"Let's go!"

I smiled and went to were the cake was, I am glad that the people are bringing their hoped up. Queen Aya, if you could see me now. I hope you are doing well, rest now and I'll be the one responsible from now.

* * *

**Looks like my english, is getting worse and worse right now ^_^ Hope you guyz enjoy it all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update it right now! Naw here with a new chapter, Chapter 4. I do not own FBNFH!**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

Morning came and it's sunlight entered the room, it's been about... a week or so since the project. I can't tell, too sleepy to remember. I climbed out of bed and crawled myself to the bathroom. Yeah I know this isn't queen-like but I can't help it. I'm still Fine.

Okay, the rebuilding of the South part of the Kingdom is now finished. Now the East part is now being in progress of rebuilding. The food storage is almost full because of the food, and we made enough clothes for all of the people inside the castle.

"Fine? Are you okay?" Juliet asked as she entered the room "You look like the ghost that comes out of the well during the night"

"Still sleepy that's all" I said, I stood up and walked to the bathroom while trying to balance my body.

I reached the bathroom, and looked at the mirror. Whoa, I look like something that was left in the attic for a week. But there's a thing called a 'Bath' that can fix this!

I exited the bathroom and saw Juliet placing my dress for the day. Now that I thought about it, where's my old clothes? I haven't seen them in a while. Whenever I tried to tell them that I want to wear my old clothes, they just scolded me playfully and say that dresses are what Queens wear.

"Hey Juliet, do you know where my old clothes are?" I asked, I grabbed the brush that laid on the table. I looked at the mirror and saw myself. See? I told you that bathes can fix this.

"I don't know, I think I threw it away" Juliet answered, I turned to her with a shock expression

"What!? I can't believe that you threw it away!?" I screamed at her, I threw my brush at her and began to cry, Chibi form.

"I'm just joking, it's in the laundry. I was suppose to bring it up here yesterday, but Randy bumped into me. Resulting the clothes flying and landed in a random mud that appeared inside the castle for no reason"

I sighed in relief, I sat on the bed and began to brush my hair with a another one. I noticed that each day my hair began to grow longer and also began to grow darker. Didn't matter though, but if my hair turned black. I'll be demanding some answers from Ace.

Julius entered the room all of the sudden "Fine, the guard and the adults have finished rebuilding the East part. Shall we proceed to go to the West?"

"No, give the guards and the people some rest. They can continue to rebuild tomorrow, they have worked hard" I told him, he nodded and left the room.

"Looks like you're progressing" Juliet said as she grabbed the brush my hand and began to brush my hair "You're learning fast these days"

"Of course, without you guys teaching me, I would't even finish the first lesson you taught me"

"That reminds me, your lesson for today is: Grace!"

I groaned, after taking a break from my last lesson, my brain almost exploded. Boo lessons, I'll be skipping this one.

After Juliet finished brushing my hair, she tied it into a pony-tail. She left the room so I could have the privacy of changing. I took off my sleep wear and wore my dress. And just below my bed laid heels, Juliet recommended that I have to wear those and not shoes.

But the problem is, the... THE HEELS ARE TOO HIGH! It's even higher than the one I used in the walking lesson. It would take a year for me to get use to those. Maybe I could find some long dresses in the closet, in that way they won't notice I'm wearing shoes. But, if I really did wore a long dress. I might trip.

"Looks like you don't have any other options but to wear this" I said to myself, I grabbed the heels and put them on.

**Sunny Kingdom** **(Rein's POV**)

I finally finished the book 'The girl and Prince Charming'. It was so cute, whenever I read this all I could think about is me and, and... Bright-sama~

I stood up from the chair and stretch, I placed the book on it's shelf and left the library.

I'm fifteen now, and in three years Mom will pass her role of Queen to me. Time flies so fast, I didn't see it coming. But for now, I'll have to spend every second of my life carefully.

"Ah Rein!" Bright-sama greeted as the two of us meet. Oh dear, my heart is beating with excitement

"Bri-Bright-sama! Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked

"I came here so we could figure out who is the person named 'Fine'"

Ah right, I almost forgot. It's beginning to really bug me who Fine is, I mean who is she? I thought I was going crazy but Shade and Bright-sama also said that they are also beginning to wonder. I asked Mother and Father about it, but everytime I asked they would avoid it or even change the subject.

"Where's Shade?" I asked

"He said that he have to take care of Milky" Bright-sama answered "I'll just report everything to him"

I smiled. Kyaa~ Together with Bright-sama? I have to thank Shade later, he maybe did it on purpose.

**Back to Fine and the others (Julius POV)**

Walking...

Walking...

Bumped!

I fell to the floor as the person I bumped into fell on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Ace, I blushed. He's face is to close! Waah, no, don't! Don't stare at me it's embarrassing.

"Ace! I'm so sorry" I apologized, I tried to push him off gently but he doesn't seem to move. Huh?

"No it's... okay" he's face is coming closer and closer. Oh no, my heart is pounding, I closed my eyes as I prepared myself on what's gonna happen next.

"Julius whe- Oh, I am so sorry!" I quickly opened my eyes and turned to the voice's owner, Juliet. She was covering her flushed face. Baka, Juliet! It was getting good, wait what?

"Juliet, what's wro-" Fine stood besides Juliet, he face was starting to become red. No, not you Fine!

Ace stood up quickly, he coughed and helped me up. We all stood there in awkward silence, I looked at Juliet and Fine then at Ace. All were flushing red.

"Sooo... bye" Ace said as he ran, leaving me with this two. I gazed at them, they were smirking at me.

I took a step back, they took a step forward. Julius, I think it's time to run. I took two more step back before running like there was no tomorrow. I looked behind, the're chasing me. I do not want to die yet!

I was about to turn around the corner, but Juliet caught up in time and stopped me. I forgot that she was in first place in the running competition.

"Now what was that all about?" Juliet asked, Fine held me down just in case that I thought about running

"I just bumped into him that's all" I answered quickly

"Right... tell us. Do you like Ace?"

"...Yes"

"Wait, how about love?" Fine asked, now that made me think.

I fidget, do I love him? I do like him but love... now that's deep. I haven't thought about that. When I first met him, I didn't have any sort of feeling to him. But somehow, I fell for him. Maybe... just maybe, I do love him.

I smiled at them "Yes, I do. I do love him, with all my heart. Life and death, sickness and in health, I do"

Juliet smiled while Fine grinned "Thank you for the answer Julius. Now that we know, we will think of many ways for you two to be together"

"What, why?"

"Tsk, tsk. Isn't it obvious! You two love each other!"

"Eh!"

**In the garden (Ace's POV)**

What was I thinking, now Julius might think that I am weird. Never a royalty fell in love with a mere servant, but what should I do? I already... fell for him.

I sighed "You have done it now Ace"

Suddenly I saw a ball, coming in my way. I dodge it quickly, but somehow another ball appeared hitting my face. Ouch, my head hurts. Where did that ball come from?

"Ace-nii! I am so sorry" a child came to me, she looks familiar. Her name was... Jessica.

"No it's okay, what are you doing here?"

"I'm playing ball all by myself. Alice, Randy, and Ian are with their parents"

I frowned a little bit, while some kids have parents, some are orphans. Jessica and I was one of the orphans. But even though, they manage to live happily. Even without any parents to guide them through life. I grabbed the ball and held her hand.

"I'll play with you" I said, she smiled and hug me. I smiled while tears slowly came out of my eyes, I'm so happy.

**Two years later... (Fine's POV)**

Hi I'm Fine! Former Sunny Princess, now Queen of the other kingdom. It has been two years since the day I came here. I improved a lot, and became very queen-like, but still Fine. Everything is now perfect. The buildings are now completely built, we bid all of the people as they all went to their own houses.

The old and dark kingdom became just like Sunn Kingdom. Bright and clean, healthy and fresh. Me and Juliet are still planning on how to make Ace and Julius an item. Tehee 3

Right now, me and the people are now celebrating the anniversary the day I came. Ace explained that it was the people's request to thank me. They still can't get over that, I just do what I do.

About Julius and Ace, they still remain as 'friends'. But sometimes they would do somethings, touch hands, cuddle a little, and one time Ace kissed Julius at the cheek. Talk about cute~ Right now I'm watching Juliet dance like crazy, we were laughing at her. She grinned and pulled me to the dance floor-ground.

I laughed and we both dance, little by little all joined to dance. And before I knew it, we all dance until the sunset. This is the best party ever! ^_^

* * *

**Finish! Two days before Christmas! I'm so excited**


End file.
